Reprise
by Casa Circe
Summary: ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2016 Day Six: Family / Wounds. Millerna passes by her childhood music room and hears a familiar melody. She soon learns that music can heal all kinds of hurt.


**ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2016, Day 6: FAMILY / WOUNDS**

 _ **Reprise**_

 **NOTE:**

 **There were so many possibilities for these prompts that I ended up stumped. In the end, it was a toss-up between the Fanels and the Astons and since I had already tackled the former twice this week, I decided to write the sisters.**

 **After writing about Marlene and Eries, this was my chance to explore a little, post-war Eries and Millerna. Eries is undoubtedly my favorite of the three but writing about her relationship with her two sisters has been a very interesting experience.**

 **I've taken liberties with their musical abilities here because I have this idea that Marlene would be a singer and Eries more of an instrument player. And since Millerna is the more science-y type, she wasn't too keen on music lessons. But she knew how to appreciate her sisters' talents.**

 **And I was re-watching Sense and Sensibility for reasons, and several moments in the film inspired this. It also helps that I've always seen Eries and Millerna as Elinor and Marianne. And the film's score is just so beautiful.**

 **Hope you like this!**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Millerna Aston sighed as another long day came to a close. The last of a series of council meetings had just concluded and the exhausted future queen of Asturia was glad of it. While she was gradually growing accustomed to her increasing list of duties and responsibilities, and acquitting herself admirably in the fulfillment of these, she was eager for some respite.

But instead of heading straight for her bedchamber, she had impulsively decided to wander through a section of the palace which she had not visited for quite some time. Not since childhood, in fact, during happier and more carefree days. The responsibilities of growing up had called her away from her old haunts and lately, she had less and less time for nostalgia. But familiar places brought her much comfort and she enjoyed walking down the halls of her childhood.

The young princess recalled numerous joyful moments spent here both alone and with her sisters. She barely remembered the reasons for their laughter, only that they had all laughed a great deal in each other's company and the days seemed to be filled with an endless glow.

Or perhaps it was just her memory that was idealizing simpler times? But there was no harm in that, she supposed. And soon the scenes became so vivid to her that she even imagined hearing music playing.

Only it wasn't just her imagination.

Snapping out of her reverie, Millerna realized that there was indeed music playing from the old music room where she had spent so much time as a child, failing to learn any instrument to her satisfaction, but always watching her two sister excel at this art. Marlene had had the lovely singing voice while Eries had been a master at the pianoforte. And little Millerna had watched, enchanted, as her two big sisters performed lovely songs. She had never envied their skills in this area as her interests were directed elsewhere. But she had always admired them.

She recognized the melody immediately. It was Marlene's favorite song.

She couldn't even remember the last time she had heard it. All she knew was as soon as the news of Marlene's death had reached them, Eries had given up playing the pianoforte. And at the time, it had seemed like the instrument would never be played again. And yet, there she was, listening to the familiar notes echoing down the hall.

Millerna rushed to the music room and saw that the door had been left slightly ajar. The furniture had been covered up with sheets and she could see that one sheet had been folded neatly and set aside, revealing the old instrument in its glory. Despite everything, Eries had kept the thing tuned and it worked almost as well as it had been when it was first used.

And there was Eries herself, seated calmly as ever, her brows knotted in concentration, focused on playing the song well despite her lack of practice. The performance was not perfect but that made it all the more real.

Such a familiar sight nearly brought Millerna to tears but she steeled herself and instead watched and listened, a little girl once more, enthralled by her sister's talent. While something seemed missing at first, with no one singing the song, the notes being played still cast their spell on the audience, and Millerna felt that somehow, they were honoring Marlene's memory.

She waited for Eries to finish before entering the room carefully and then applauding her sister with some enthusiasm. Eries looked startled to see her and simply stared at Millerna for a few moments. The younger princess took this opportunity to sit beside her sister on the piano stool.

"That was beautiful, sister," Millerna said earnestly, "Thank you."

Eries nodded. "I had no idea I would have an audience," she replied, "Else I would have practiced a little more."

"Nonsense, you played wonderfully," Millerna argued.

"But this is the first time I've played anything since…" Eries could not quite bring herself to say the words.

"Marlene would have been proud," Millerna said gently, taking one of her sister's hands and squeezing it affectionately. Eries gave her a small, grateful smile.

They sat in silence for a few moments, trying to sort out their emotions. Being in that room again, for the first time since Marlene died, brought back so many memories. For a while it had been too painful for either of them to revisit the places where they had spent time together in their youth. Even when Marlene was still alive but already living in Freid, neither Eries nor Millerna had entered the music room. Somehow, it felt incomplete to be there without her.

But something had changed. Perhaps all the recent events served to remind them that now more than ever they needed to stand together. The war was over but there were still other hurdles to be overcome. And neither of them could face these alone.

"We've had our differences lately," Eries began gravely, "and I believe I owe you an apology for forcing you into a life that you did not choose. You don't deserve that. I hope you can forgive me."

Millerna was moved by her sister's earnest apology and replied, teary-eyed, "Only if you can forgive me, sister. I know you only have my best interests at heart and I've done all I can to defy you. I know I've made you worry, and I am sorry for it."

Eries smiled at her younger sister, equally moved by such a speech. As they still had hand clasped together, Eries gave her sister's an affectionate squeeze.

"It seems we will both need to do better in future," she remarked serenely.

"Marlene would not have wanted us to quarrel," Millerna said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Indeed not," Eries replied, "And now's a good a time as any for a new start."

With this, the older princess shifted their position so that she was facing the pianoforte. She placed her hands over the keys and after a deep breath, she began to play. Millerna remained seated beside her, leaning her head on Eries' shoulder as music filled the room.


End file.
